ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One (Continuity)
__TOC__ This series is a spin-off/sequel to the movie, Climatic Battle! Ultraman One vs Ultraman Reuz. It focus on the story of Zero and his son and his arch-enemy Ultraman Belial. It takes place after Ultra Zero Fight and Ultraman Mebius. Settings *'Space': For obvious reasons. *'One Continuity (Showa Universe)' **'Milky Way Galaxy' ***Solar System ****Earth *****Tokyo, Japan (Main City District, Countryside area, where SACD Headquarters is located, and the homes of the various human characters) *****Forest of Treedon: A mystical ancient forest where the ancient tree god, Treedon lives and the main battlefield for most episodes of Season 2/3 apart from the city area ****Land of Atlantis: The underwater ruins, surmerged under the Pacific Ocean and Virus' former headquarters during his times on Showa Universe Earth. ****The Moon ****Uranus ****Neptune ****Pluto ****Unknown Dark Planet **'Showa End Universe': ***Evil Realm **Galaxies that Ultra Elders fought against the Deleto Race **'M78 Galaxy': ***Land of Light ***Land of Darkness(One Contiunity) ***King's Temple(One Continuity) *'Scorpio Nova Universe': For specific locations, refer to the article itself. Terms *Specium: For obvious reasons. *Sunriums: The main mineral/substance found in SNG. **Darkiums: Dark version of Sunriums *Voiderium: Found mainly in Scorpio Nova, a substance that Virus possess that has the ability to void free will. *Curium Water: Found in Planet Cure. An ionic compound of Sunrium, Hydrogen and oxygen version of regular water. *Rockium/Lavarium: The energy name that is used by Ultraman Lava, being the manipulator of magma. *Scorpium: The energy that is used by the Genesis Dragons. Seasons *The main focus of season 1,2 and 3 is on Earth: where One fight Belial and shows his growth as a Character. Orignally this series has only 3 seasons with 19 episodes and 1 extra episode. But, season 4 and 5 is added to this series, giving an additional of 25 episodes and giving the series a total of 44 episodes. Season 1: New Warrior *Episode 1: New light Warrior *Episode 2: Summer Weather *Episode 3: Long Lost Friend *Episode 4: Bravery *Episode 5: The Inspector *Episode 6: Evil Clone P1 *Episode 7: Evil Clone P2 *Episode 8: Dark Ultra Brothers Season 2: Return of One *Episode 9: The Fusion Monster *Episode 10: Ghost Phantom *Episode 10X: Xena's Pride *Episode 11: One Darkness Return *Episode 12: One Darkness Game Season 3: Advent of Belial *Episode 13: Like Father, Like Son *Episode 14: Deathmatch Battle *Episode 15: Redemption Fight *Episode 16: Blessings from Gatanothor *Episode 17: Agony *Episode 18: Despair *Episode 19: Hope Season 4: Scorpium Ultras Spin-off of Season 1,2 and 3, features the Scorpium Ultras, Virus homeworld and backstory, shows One as a veteran. The main villains are Emperor, Belial and a fellow evil Scorpium Ultra, Virus. Set many years after the first three seasons. *Episode 20 : The Grudge *Episode 21 : Faith Encounter *Episode 22: King Visit *Episode 23: Magium World *Episode 24: Fears *Episode 25: Facing Destiny *Episode 26: Wrath of Tanothor *Episode 27: Showa Ultras vs Native Ultras *Episode 28: Unsettled Scores *Episode 29: Sacrifice Part 1 *Episode 30: Sacrifice Part 2 *Episode 31: Fate Season 5: The Evil Deity Spin-off season 4, this will finish the story of Ultraman One and the true mastermind of Virus, the great and evil deity, Evil Messiah. This features Ultraman One Hexagonal Form, where he awakens his true potential with the power given to him by The Messiah. *Ep 32: Arrival of Scorpium Ultras *Ep 33: Origin of Messiah *Ep 34: Cure and Virus *Ep 35: Battle with Deleto Race *Ep 36: Banishment *Ep 37: Road to Slumber *Ep 38: Journey *Ep 39: Purge of Deleto *Ep 40: Evil Messiah *Ep 41: Overcome *Ep 42: True Despair *Ep 43: Arise, New Power *Ep 44: Next Adventure Writing Styles Three different writing style is used here, they are..... *'Chapters Format': The standard format, with roughly 7-9 chapters of acceptable length. Used in Season 1,2,3,4 Episodes and Episode 32-34,36-37,43 of Season 5. *'Manuscript Plot Format': The new format, much shorter than the Chapters Format used, Used in episode 38-42 and 44 of Season 5. *'Part Arc Plot': Used in episode 35 of Season 5, not much to say, just testing out a new writing style. Spin-off Series *Light and Darkness(The Series): Features Ultraman Spectrum (a fellow Scorpium Ultra history and its development). For more information of the characters, monsters or aliens, visit that page. Takes place between Ultraman One Season 5 Episode 32-44, the final episode takes place drectly after episode 44. *Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath: Final installment of Ultraman One Series, can be considered Season 6 of the series. This will show Virus pathway to become the person he originally was and his family relationship. Will features the Ultimate Forms of various Scorpium Ultra including Virus. What path will Virus choose this time? Movies *Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! *Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown *Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil *Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption *Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! *Ultraman One Versus Ultraman Orion: Unleash the Power *Ultraman One: The Conclusion Characters Ultras *Ultraman One: Normal, Blaze, Agile, Crescent, Sluggers, Wisdom, Rainbow, Virus and Hexagonal *Ultraman Xena: Normal, Armor *Ultraman Giga: Normal, Space *Ultraman Zero: Normal, Strong Corona, Luna Miracle, Ultimate, Shining *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultrawoman Lila: Normal, Corrupted *Ultrawoman Jane *Ultraman Belial: Reiyonx, Dark-SC, Dark-LM, Zero Darkness, Dark UZ *Dark Hazel *Ultraman Kato: Normal, Calmaity, Light *Ultraman Xena Geist *Ultraman Giga Geist *Soulless Ultras: Soulless Cure, Zero,One,Xena,Giga *Ultraman Breaker *Ultraman Orb: Origin, SZ, Burnmite, HS, TB, OrbTrinity, Curium Miracle, Emerium Mebium, ES *Ultra Elders **King **Ultron **Zacon **Tina **Ultraman Solar **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra *Ultra Brothers (All of them are corrupted except for Mebius during the Cho Final Showdown movie) **Ultraman: Normal, Glitter **Ultraseven: Normal, SevenDark, Glitter **Ultraman Jack: Normal, Glitter **Ultraman Ace: Normal, Glitter **Ultraman Taro **Ultraman Leo: Normal, LeoDark **Ultraman 80 **Zoffy: Normal, Glitter **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Hikari *Residents of the Land of Light *Ultraman Noa/Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Emperor *Light and Darkness Ancient Ultras Fusion Ultras *Ultraman Uzone *Ultraman Contrast *Ultraman Seminar *Dark Baron Scorpium Ultras *Ultraman Virus: Normal, Blank, Demonic/Bomber, Fusion Virus, Vampire, True *Ultraman Cure: Normal, Ocean *Ultraman Celestial: Normal, Lunar Fall, Moonlight *Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra): Normal, Corrupted, Phoenix *Ultraman Vader: Normal, Corupted, Infinity Dark *Ultraman Trident: Normal, Corrupted, Unleash *Ultrawoman Yvon: Normal, Swordmaster, The Sacrifie *Ultraman All: Normal, Especially *Ultraman Windy: Normal, Cyclonics *Ultraman Delete: Normal, Drainage *Ultraman Spectrum: Normal (Light/Dark), Multi *Dark Gale: Normal, Cyrokinesis *Dark Chaos: Normal, Pyro *Dark Miasma: Normal, Lament *Dark Sceptor: Normal, Blademaster *Ida Crossover Ultras *Ultraman Reuz Kaiju&Seijin Good *Genesis Messiah *Curiums **Mizu **Uota **Aqua *Terrariums **Zack **The Rocky *Magicaliums **Magic **Wizard *Magriums *Shadowiums **Grim *Lightiums **Bath **Sunrise *Mirroriums **Reflector *Rainbowiums *Crescentiums **The Blade Evil *Alien Zetton *Spider Zetton **Normal **Gigantic Robotic Form *King Magma Fire *Alien Magician *Alien Luna *Dinozaur *Alien Shaplay *Armored Eight King (Ep9) *Jurugomo Phantom (Ep10) *Gatanothor (Offscreen) *Hell-Death *Darklops *Virus Army **Ex-Elemental Tanothor **Alien Guts **Alien Nackle **Alien Temperor **King Joe Pink & King Joe Black **The Dark Matter **Ex Gan Q **Ex Birdon **SnakeWheel **Death Tanothor *Garulu *Brainwasher *Galactron *Soul Mages *Holoten *Arrestor *Civilisation (Cameo, Mentioned) *Evil Messiah *Deleto Neutral *Treedon *Voiderium Figure Human Characters *SACD(Social Association Civil Defense) **One Otari: Main character, human host of Ultraman One before becoming his human form. He left the SACD for the Land of Light as Ultraman One. **Toshiwa Kata: Captain and leader of SACD Japan. Originally a skilled doctor and surgeon in a hospital before forming SACD to help others from monster attacks. A caring leader, he create the Underground Base and Invention many advanced medical technologies there in crisis. He is shown to be intelligent. He is currently 42 years old. **Sakura Mizuki: Co-Captain of SACD, Sakura was the lover of Kato Mosa until his betrayal but forgiven him, she is 24 years old. **Marina Tomaya: Member of SACD, close friend of Marina Kata, another lover of Kato Mosa until his betrayal but forgiven him. She concidently shares her last name with Mirai Tomoya. She is 23 years old. **Zena Wakura: Analyst and scientist of the SACD Team, close friend of One. Near the end, he was possessed by Belial as an empty vessel on Earth. He was saved by Zero and One Otari by using the Lightning Spark, sepearating Belial and Zena. **Haruto Kenki: Human Form of Ultraman Xena, acting as an 26 years old. He left the SACD for the Land of Light as Xena. **Mirai Tomoya: Originally being mistreated by many others and causes Alien Magician to assilmate and take over her personailty, after the latter's death, Giga revived and merged with her. Later, Mirai further her bonds with Giga to defeat Hell-Death. She was 24 years old, she left the SACD for the Land of Light as Giga. **Kato Mosa: Kato Mosa is formerly the human host and human form of Ultraman Kato/One Darkness. After Ultraman Kato left him, Kato contiued to join SACD but spent mosy of his time with his parents. **Johny Tan *Ran Zero: Human Form of Ultraman Zero, using an image of his first human host, Ran. *Uota Kenki: Human Form of Ultraman Cure. *Kai Tomoya: The human persona of Ultraman Virus, the "husband" of Sakura. *Sakura: The human persona of Ultrawoman Yvon, she is the "wife" of Kai Tomoya. She has lived on Earth for roughly 46-47 years but appears as a mid twenties adult. *Kato Misawa: The BOSS of Sakura's sales company and the supervisor of Sakura himself. His humanity was taken over and killed after being possessed by Ultraman Breaker. He is now Breaker's human form, whom use it as a human vessel. *Asakura Kata *Ren Tomoya *The Moonlight *Yami Sendou *Mirai Hikari *Jack Kazumi *Honda Sawa *Mr Delete *Mr Fire *Mr Freezer *Black Woman *Gai Kurenai *Hideki Goh *Shin Hayata *Zoffy's human form *Seiji Hokuto *Dan Moroboshi *Gen Otori *Shin Asuka Gallery OneTCFinalUpdated.jpeg|Atrocious, digusting, terrible and horrible Title Card UltramanOneSeriesTitleCard,jpeg.jpeg|Old title Card Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chr [[Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chroni [[Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Serie [[Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Completed Works